ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JoePlay
Re: Request for Help Hello Joe. We are satisfied with the color theme, but we'd like to revamp the main page. Specifically, the idea of a slider interests us (much like the following wikis have: w:c:twilightsaga, w:c:nintendo, and w:c:marvel). I think the various portals we have here on our wiki could create good slider content (i.e. Ogres Portal, RPG Portal, Chapter Portal, Board of Directors Portal, Community portal, etc.). We'd like to have a slider, with our Recent News template altered to be tall (instead of wide) and placed on the right side of the page. We enjoy having the easy to understand comprehensive link set up we have on the main page, but we're up to tweaking it to fit in the slider, maybe perhaps creating a template that would have the links spread length ways and divided and placed under the slider and recent news. We have our featured article, but we're not sold that it fits our style, and we may be cool with getting rid of it. We'd like to include a small box that we could have as a template were we could update each month with a small picture of the cover and synopsis of that month's newsletter release (Roll Call). Other things we've seen that we like, but may or may not wish to implement, include the social networks box that Lostpedia highlights on their main page, and the Contents box on The Vault (fallout) or Mortal Kombat wikis (may be a alternate way to keep our current main page links, but we'd probably need to go length - hmm). As much as we appreciate the artwork and hard work put into the background images, we would prefer something more akin to our mascot, Oggie the Ogre. Even if its just the logo faded out in the background. These are really just brainstorms. We're trying to figure out what would actually engage our passerbys. 02:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :The test you've created look perfect. Give me a day or so to upload some picture files from our folders we've got to use for the sliders and we can begin implementing the new templates for the main page. Thank you so much! 01:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Just a quick update. We've got a big event coming up next weekend, and plan on taking a large photograph of many of the members present there. We wish to use that for the slider (in the "We are OGREs" place you have in the template) so it'll be about a week and a half before we can complete all the details. 16:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, if you want to go ahead and implement the change, you can. As I assume I can figure out how to update the photographs once its in place (and if I can't, I'll ask then). For the "We are Ogres" slider, please use the temporary image File:Settlersofcatan.jpg and the secondary caption can say "Tabletop hobbyist." The second slider can read Tabletop games instead of Role-playing games, and the secondary caption could read "Board, Card, LARP, Party, and RPG Games." The Locate a chapter is perfect, just have it say Chapter Portal with the secondary saying "Locate or Start a Chapter near you." For the community slider, use the image File:2010campoggiecharactercreation.jpg. Thanks a ton. I can probably tweak from there. For the latest news letter part, it can just be the latest cover image linking to that page (i.e. Roll Call/May 2011) without any text below it. We can't say thank you enough. 17:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey Joe, just a quick question. Is there anyway to have the new right News box be fed in from Template:News? I'm not sure how to alter the actual template we edit news into to fit the new box size. 01:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Slider Image Update Help Hey Joe, where you going with that gun in your hand? I was wondering if you could assist me with a Slider image update. Specifically, File:Slider3.jpg. I need to update it to match the most recent posting of File:800px-Map of USA with state names.png and I was wondering if there was a easy way to do this, or if you had a site or program you used to make sure it didn't get scrunged up in the resize (like Slider1.jpg did). 14:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC)